


I'm Your Bodyguard, Not Your Boyfriend

by pjms_calicocat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Eren Yeager, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealous Levi Ackerman, Levi is In Denial (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Levi Ackerman, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjms_calicocat/pseuds/pjms_calicocat
Summary: You honestly can’t wait for this weekend. Letting loose and having fun with your friends sounded like exactly what you need.You hop out of the car after thanking your driver and walk into the apartment building. Even though you’re happy to be on your own, you can’t help but feel a little nostalgic. The elevator dings and you walk into the penthouse suite.“Mom? Dad?”, You yell out.“In the office!”, You hear your dad respond.You take off your shoes and set your purse down. You walk into your dad’s office and your mom runs up and hugs you.“Hi sweetie! How was your first day?” She asks.“It was fine, Mom”, You respond uncomfortably because of the unknown person standing next to your dad. “Who’s this?”, You ask.Your dad beams and gestures to the man, “This is Levi Ackerman, your new bodyguard.”
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 60
Kudos: 163





	1. My First Day

The shrill sound of an alarm on a cold winter morning. Arguably one of the worst feelings. You roll over in bed and hit snooze, maybe in 5 minutes you’ll be more awake. The next alarm goes off and you groan. You decide to sit up and stare at the wall for a few minutes while you slowly come to. 

Looking at your phone you see a text message waiting for you. Sasha texted you that she would be over at 7:30 to go to school together. 

You look at the time and see that it’s 6:40. You walk to your bathroom and start getting ready.

Today was your first day of your senior year of college. You were so glad to be done with school in two semesters. 

You spent a few extra minutes on your hair and makeup. Because of your name, you’re expected to be put together. Not that you couldn’t have fun, but when it came to school you needed to be extra focused. 

After graduating, you were expected to start working at your dad’s company. One day he would pass down the responsibilities to you. Was it something you dreamed of doing? No, not really. But it also wasn’t the worst thing. 

Sasha texted you that she was at your door. You walk over and buzz her in. Thank god your family allowed you to move into your own apartment after high school. You were almost forced to live at home.

“Come in!”, You yell at the knock on the door.

Sasha walks in with a bright smile, “Hi Y/n!”

You smile and wave as you grab a piece of toast and coffee. You text your driver that you’re ready to leave. Yes, unfortunately your parents insisted that you have a driver. 

“Let’s head downstairs”, You say to Sasha.

Both of you walk to the elevator. 

While waiting to get to the ground floor Sasha asks, “So where’s the new bodyguard?”

You grumble, “I have to meet him tonight after classes.”  
You walk into the lobby and stand by the doors waiting on your driver. 

“Y/n, I don’t think a bodyguard is a bad idea. With everything that happened last month it might be a g-”

“Sasha. I appreciate your concern, but I’d really rather not think about that right now”, You give her a weak smile and she drops it.

Seeing your driver you walk to the car and slide in.

“Good morning, Miss. Y/n”, says your driver.

You give him a smile, “Good morning.”

Sasha looks to you as the car starts moving, “Look I’m sorry I brought that up, Y/n. I was just worried about you, but let’s focus on having a good first day.”

You look at Sasha, “Of course. I’m sorry for being so cold earlier, I honestly didn’t get much sleep last night.”

Sasha giggles, “That’s okay.”

You and Sasha goofed around the rest of the car ride. Both of you are trying to get rid of the first day of school jitters.

“I’m so sad we don’t have any classes together”, You whine.

Sasha laughs, “Well you should have majored in nutrition instead of business!”

You both laugh. Sasha is truly pursuing her dream career which was food. You admired her for following her passion. 

You hop out of the car and thank your driver.

“Do you want to meet up for lunch after classes? Maybe we can get together with the rest of the gang?”, Sasha asks.

You smile, “Yeah let’s do it! I’m done at noon so just text the group chat where we’re meeting.”

Sasha replies, “Okay! Good luck!”

You both head to your separate buildings. You’re feeling pretty nervous since it’s your first day. The only classes you have left to take are for your major, and you’re the only business major in your friend group. You have a few acquaintances in your major, but your school is huge and you don’t know if they’ll be in your classes.

You quickly walk into the classroom and find a seat in the middle row. You pull out your laptop and get your notes ready. You check your phone and see you have a few minutes until class starts. You check the group chat to see that there are a bunch of unread messages. 

You smile at your friend’s messages. They’re excited to meet up for lunch because it’s been a few months since the gang got together. The room is starting to fill up and you notice someone pulling out the seat beside you. 

The boy smiles and says, “Hi I’m Eren. Is it okay if I sit here?”

“Yes! I’m Y/n”, You smile back.

He has dark brown hair, but what really sticks out to you are his piercing green eyes. You had never seen him before.

“I transferred to New York from my school in California”, Eren tells you. 

You respond, “Oh that explains why I didn’t recognize you. Are you enjoying the city so far?”

Eren laughs, “I am. I’m excited about the change of pace.”

You smile at him, unable to respond because your professor starts the lecture. 

The rest of your classes go by in a blur. To your relief, Eren had the same classes as you so you felt less alone. You thought about inviting him to lunch, but decided against it since you hadn’t seen your friends in a while.

You face Eren and say, “Well it was great meeting you. I’m assuming I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Eren replies with a smile, “I hope so.”  
You feel a small blush creep on your face and say, “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

You both wave and you start walking a few blocks to the cafe you’re meeting your friends at. Trying to shake those green eyes out of your head.

“Y/n!!!”, You look to see your group of friends already at a table.

You get a big smile on your face and run over to hug each of them. 

“I’ve missed you all so much!”, You gush.

Jean squeezes you extra hard, “But you missed me the most right?”

You laugh and slap his arm. You all get seated and start catching up.

“Armin how was your summer internship?”, You ask.

He replies with a smile, “It was never boring! Lots of experiments and work. The person I was shadowing was a lot of fun, but she was a bit of a workaholic.” 

You giggle, “So not much free time?”

“No”, He responds, “But I learned a lot and I’m hoping I’ll get a job there once I graduate.”

Connie interrupts, “My turn! I had a blast working at a really cool restaurant! Sasha and I got into some trouble though.”

Jean scoffs, “Why doesn’t that surprise me?”

You smile and say, “What about you, Mikasa?”

Mikasa replies quietly, “I spent most of the summer working out. I even learned how to fight!”

Your eyes light up, “You are so cool! Please teach me sometime!”

Mikasa smiles and nods. 

Jean puffs out his chest, “Well I spent my summer interning with a company in Europe. The internship was okay but the girls wer-”

“Please don’t make me lose my appetite!”, Sasha yells.

Everyone laughs and eats lunch while catching up.

“So now that we are all back together, when are we going to go to a party? I heard Floch’s frat is having one this weekend to celebrate the beginning of the semester”, Jean says. 

“I thought we were going to take our senior year more seriously?”, You laugh knowing that was never going to happen.

“I’m down!”, Connie says.

Sasha agrees, “Me too, as long as there’s food.”

“So then it’s settled! This friday night! We should all meet up at Y/n’s and pregame”, Jean says happily. 

“That’s fine with me, I can supply the booze as long as you guys bring some snacks”, You reply. 

You look at your phone and see a text from your dad, reminding you to be home in 30 minutes.

Crap. You text your driver and let him know where you are.

“Alright guys this was fun but I’ve gotta head out. Let’s get fucked up this weekend for old times sake”, You say with a smile.

Your group of friends erupt in agreeance and you leave the cafe.

As you’re sitting in the car you sigh. You’re finally starting to feel more like yourself since the incident happened last month. You know your friends are worried about you, but hopefully this weekend can show them that you’re doing better. 

You honestly can’t wait for this weekend. Letting loose and having fun with your friends sounded like exactly what you need.   
You hop out of the car after thanking your driver and walk into the apartment building. Even though you’re happy to be on your own, can’t help but feel a little nostalgic. The elevator dings and you walk into the penthouse suite. 

“Mom? Dad?”, You yell out.

“In the office!”, You hear your dad respond. 

You take off your shoes and set your purse down. You walk into your dad’s office and your mom runs up and hugs you.

“Hi sweetie! How was your first day?” She asks.

“It was fine, Mom”, You respond uncomfortably because of the unknown person standing next to your dad. “Who’s this?”, You ask.

Your dad beams and gestures to the man, “This is Levi Ackerman, your new bodyguard.”


	2. My New Roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that there is mentioning of previous trauma that includes violence. It's not long, but I just wanted to make sure I put that out there so you are aware. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 2!

“I’m sorry but he’s my new bodyguard? He looks like he’s the same size as me, is he really qualified?”, You ask with annoyance. If your parents were forcing you to have a bodyguard, you were hoping for a big and scary one.

“Tch”, Levi says quietly.

Your Dad was flustered by your rude comments, “Y/n! This man is more capable than anyone on our team to protect you. Please don’t insult his abilities just based on his looks.”

You roll your eyes, “Fine. I’m sorry.” You walk up to Levi and outstretch your hand as a peace offering, “I’m Y/n, it’s nice to meet you.”

Levi looks at your hand annoyed but takes it in his, “All I ask is that you don’t underestimate me”, He says curtly.

You nod and pull back your hand. Honestly, you felt bad for how you reacted to Levi. It was very unlike you, but after what happened last month you wanted the best security. For a moment you were lost in his grey eyes, with the thought of his rough hand in yours.

You shake your head and walk back over to your mom. Has it really been that long since a man has touched me? I must be going insane, I’ll have to go touch some grass later. 

“So Y/n”, Your dad snaps you out of your thoughts, “I know you were hesitant about having a bodyguard, but I’m glad you came around to the idea. It will take some getting used to, but it is absolutely necessary to ensure your safety.”

You smile, “I agree. How long will Levi be with me in a day?”

Your dad looks at you confused, “What do you mean? He will be living with you of course. You have a spare bedroom, so you are not to go anywhere without him.”

“What!?”, You yell, “Dad don’t you think that’s a little much? What about my classes? What about parties? I can’t take my bodyguard to a party!”

Your Dad rolls his eyes, “Well you already know how I feel about parties, but if you must attend them then Levi will be accompanying you.”

You argue, “But Dad I have plenty of guy friends who can look after me in situations like that. I don’t think it’s necessary. Also, how do I introduce him? Do I tell people who he is or do I have to lie?”

Your Mom puts her hand on your shoulder and says, “Well honey, with people you trust you can let them know who he is. For everyone else just say that he is a friend of yours.”

Levi includes himself in the conversation, “When it comes to school I’ll just be monitoring you from afar, so you don’t have to worry about explaining me to your professors. I’m quite good at remaining in the shadows.”

Your Dad clasps his hands together, “Well there you have it! Everything will be fine Y/n. I know it’ll take some getting used to, but I think you might come to enjoy Levi’s presence.”

You sigh, “Alright Dad, I’ll try. It was nice seeing you but I need to get going so I can get my homework done.”

Your parents nod and walk you and Levi to the door. 

Your Dad looks to Levi, “Please take care of my little girl.”

That statement makes you feel a little uncomfortable, like something he would say to a boyfriend.

“Of course, sir. You have nothing to be concerned about”, Levi says with confidence. 

You wave to your parents and walk out the door with Levi. The elevator ride and walk to the car was awkward. Neither of you say a word.

You get into the car and awkwardly look at Levi, “So I guess we should get to know each other?”

“That won’t be necessary”, He responds quickly.

You’re taken aback by that statement. Your cheeks start to turn red.

“Excuse me?”, You ask in an annoyed tone.

Levi looks at you, “I don’t need to know you in order to protect you.”

You scoff, “Well aren’t you fun.”

The rest of the car ride was silent. You’re still pretty annoyed with Levi. You two will be spending all day everyday together, why wouldn’t he want to get to know you? Well whatever, I have better things to worry about. 

You get out of your car quickly and don’t look back. You can hear Levi walking quickly to catch up to you. You make it to the elevator before him and press the close door button a few times. Levi notices this and starts running to make it into the elevator. 

Luckily for you, he’s a few seconds too slow. You smirk as the doors shut in his face, you could see rage in his eyes.

Was this childish and immature? Yes. Do you care? Hell no.   
You walk to your door and unlock it, making sure to lock it again after you get in and take off your shoes.

You walk to your dining room and sit at the table. You’re starting to reach into your bag when you hear keys jiggling at the door.

Of course your parents gave him a key. You roll your eyes and continue to get out your laptop and open it. You pretend you don’t notice when Levi lets himself in and walks over to you.

“What the fuck was that all about?”, He asks you with anger in his eyes.

You look up at him innocently, “I’m sorry, I don’t know what you mean.”

He rolls his eyes, “Cut the bullshit. I’m here to protect you, not to be your friend. Don’t ever do something like that again.”

He walks away before you even have the chance to respond. You give him the middle finger as he’s walking to the door. You don’t know why you’re being so childish, but it really bothered you that he didn’t care to know you. You notice that he brought a suitcase with him, and he walks to the spare bedroom which is across the hall from yours.

Thankfully you have a bathroom in your bedroom, so you won’t have to share a bathroom. 

You start doing your homework when you hear Levi stomp out of his bedroom.

“Where’s your cleaning supplies? This place is a dump”, He says clearly annoyed.

You point to your hall closet and he grabs every cleaning supply he could find. He walks back to his bedroom and gets to work.

Two hours goes by and you’re finally done with your homework. You stretch at the table and decide to see how Levi is doing. You walk to his bedroom and see that it is spotless.

“Wow”, You whisper.

You don’t see Levi so you walk to the bathroom and see him finishing up cleaning the mirror.

“Do you need any help?”, You ask shyly.

“No. I’m almost done”, He replies.

You nod, “Okay well I’m going to order Chinese food, do you want me to order you something.”

He shakes his head yes, but doesn’t look at you.

A few hours later and your belly is full and you are watching tv in the living room. You haven’t heard a peep from Levi since he grabbed his food and took it to his room. 

You look at your phone and see that it’s 8:30. You decide it’s time to shower and start getting ready for bed. 

After your shower your slump into bed and mindlessly scroll through your social media. All you see is lovey dovey and couple posts. You set your phone down and sigh. It’s been so long since your last serious relationship. It’s been a few months since your last hookup, but you’re starting to miss that connection. Maybe you can find someone to hookup with at the party. It’s unfortunate, but you really need some dick.

Before you realize it your mind starts wandering, you’ve grabbed your vibrator. Just as you’re about to turn it on you snap back into reality. Levi is just across the hall, and I’m sure he has great hearing as a bodyguard. You pout and put your vibrator away. You roll over to your side and close your eyes. 

You think about Friday and how it needed to get here quickly so you can find someone to take home. Before you know it, you drift off into a deep sleep. 

When you wake up you realize that you’re laying on the ground outside. You look around to see a familiar alley. Your body involuntarily shutters and you look up, your eyes meet 3 men. Your eyes are immediately filled with tears and you know this is a nightmare. 

The men start laughing and walking towards you. You haven’t had a nightmare of what happened in a few days. The memories of a month ago come flooding back, fear and adrenaline pump through your veins. You quickly look around for something to defend yourself with. 

When you can’t find anything you start screaming, hoping this would wake you up. 

The 3 men run at you and one of them grabs your hair and pulls your head back. You scream out in pain.

“If you cooperate, we will only use you for ransom money”, the man says and his breath stinks of alcohol.

You’ve watched enough true crime to know that you can’t let them take you to a second location. So you scream as loud as you can, at this point you’re thrashing your entire body. Kicking and clawing at the man, you manage to get out of his hold. 

You crawl away but one of the other men comes and kicks you in the face, blood spraying from your mouth. But you don’t stop. You scream and kick until your body is sore. 

One of the men starts shaking you. “Wake up! Y/n, wake up!”

You sit up in your bed while screaming. Your body is shaking and you can feel yourself hyperventilating. You can’t stop yourself from sobbing. Even though you knew it was just a dream. The pain was too real, one month ago you thought your life was over.

You didn’t notice at first but you were holding onto arms that were wrapped around you. Your ears stopped ringing and for a moment you could hear a voice.

“Y/n, it was just a dream. You have to breathe”

Levi spins you around and gently grabs your face with his hands. He looks you in the eyes and is demonstrating deep breaths. You didn’t even realize you were still hyperventilating. Your vision started to blur.

“Y/n. Look at me. Breathe. Deep breaths, don’t think of anything else. I’m here and you’re safe”, Levi says calmly.

You start to slow your breathing.

You spend the next few minutes deep breathing with Levi. Your hands are grasping onto his for dear life.

Your vision and hearing is now mostly back to normal, and your heart doesn’t feel like it’s ripping out of your chest anymore. 

“How do you feel?”, Levi asks gently.

You give him a weak smile, ”Better. Thank you.”

He continued to look at you, the worry was all over his face. You spend the next few minutes sitting on your bed, until you realize you’re still holding his hands.

You pull your hands away quickly, “Sorry.”

You stand up and start to walk to your closet to get dressed, but you start to feel lightheaded. Before you can even think, Levi is there supporting you.

“Y/n take it easy. You need to rest”, Levi says firmly.

“No I’m fine. I need to get ready for class. Just please pretend that this didn’t happen”, You look at Levi and you can see his concern, “I don’t want to worry my parents more than they already are.”

Levi stands there for a few seconds and contemplates his options. He responds hesitantly, “Okay. Let me know when you’re ready to go.”

He leaves your room and you walk to your bathroom sink. You look at yourself in the mirror, your eyes are red and puffy. You spend extra time washing your face and doing your makeup.

That was the first time in a while that you had such a vivid nightmare of that day. You shake your head and finish getting ready for the day.

You walk to your kitchen and fix yourself a quick breakfast to eat in the car. Levi still seems like he’s on edge with you.

You muster up a smile and say, “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to put out chapter 3 within the next few days, because I have a lot of motivation to write! As always, thanks for reading :)


	3. Friday Night

Nothing too exciting happened for the rest of the week. You went to classes like normal and hung out with your friends after. You and Eren started talking more and more. He was a really nice guy so you were hoping to include him in your friend group soon. Levi was good at maintaining his distance. Honestly you forgot he was there sometimes, and you two never spoke about your nightmare. 

Friday evening rolled around and you were giddy with excitement. Sasha came over to get ready with you. 

“Tonight is the night that I make my move on Connie”, Sasha said confidently with a smile.

Your eyes widen, “Finally! You should definitely go for it. He’s totally into you.” You smile at the thought of your two friends being together.

“What about you?”, She asks.

You tuck your hair behind your ear nervously, “Well honestly, I need to get laid soon.” You both bust into laughter.

Once you finally stop laughing you continue, “It’s been way too long and it’s starting to make me cranky.”

Sasha smiles and says, “So do you have your eyes on anyone? Jean maybe?”

You gasp, “Not Jean! He’s way too arrogant and would never let me live it down! Besides, he’s into Mikasa and I don’t want to get in the way of that.”

Sasha nods, “Is it just going to be a random hookup then?”

“I think so. It’s better that way, easier to get over. That way I don’t have any attachments”, You respond somewhat confident. 

Sasha can hear the hint of sadness in your voice, “What if you try dating again?” She continues softly, “Not every guy is out to hurt you. You are an amazing person, Y/n. I really think there’s someone out there that could make you happy.”

You look at Sasha and smile, “You’re the best, you know that right? But I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet. My last relationship was so shitty, it definitely tainted my views of relationships and love.”  
Sasha puts her hand on your shoulder, “Then hookup it is! Do you know what you’re going to wear?” 

You both start getting ready. Blaring music and giggling, you’re having so much fun you don’t even realize what time it is.

“Shit! The rest of the gang will be here in 15 minutes!”, You shout.

You start scrambling and putting on the final touches. You spent more time on your hair and makeup than you usually do. Finally perfecting the winged eyeliner, you apply your lipstick. 

You look in the mirror and smile. You can’t help but feel a boost of confidence. You’re wearing your favorite pair of light washed denim that hugs your curves just right. On top you have a black silk tank top bodysuit with a deep v neck. 

Sasha gawks at you, “Uh, Y/n. Your boobs look amazing!!”

You laugh and finish curling your last strand of hair. Your h/c hair is so long that it goes a little past your chest.

You tell Sasha to finish getting ready and you leave your room to wait in the living room. You’re shocked to find Levi sitting on the couch in somewhat normal clothes. He has black jeans and a white t-shirt on. 

“You’re not actually planning on coming with us, are you?”, Your voice not hiding your surprise.

Levi stands up and crosses his arms, “I have very clear instructions, Y/n. Your father doesn’t want me to leave you, so yes I will be going to this stupid party with you.” He’s clearly annoyed.

You roll your eyes. I’m sure Levi attending won’t be the worst thing in the world, right?

An hour goes by and you and your friends are pretty tipsy and full on snacks.

“Let’s get this show on the road!”, Jean yells. 

Everyone else yells in agreeance.

“Tch”, Levi has been standing in the corner of the room watching all of us take shots. Refusing any liquor or food.

Your friends know your situation with Levi, but at the party he will just be another friend.

Your driver pulls up in a limo you rented and you all pile in. While in the car, music is blaring and you all continue to take shots. You are starting to feel extremely tipsy.

Levi is sitting beside you so you clumsily offer him a shot.

He looks annoyed at you and shakes his head no.

“Aw come on, Levi. It’s going to be a loooong night if you’re 100% sober”, You say giggly. 

He grabs the shot from you, refusing to break eye contact, and downs the shot with no reaction. 

All of your friends break out into cheering, they had been trying to get Levi to loosen up. In between your laughter you glance at Levi, and for a split second you think you see what looks to be a small smile. 

It was gone in an instant and Levi makes eye contact with you. 

Your eyes widen and a blush creeps onto your cheeks. You let him see you like this for a moment, and then hurriedly turn your face. Your heart was racing but you weren’t sure why.

Jean shoves another shot in your hand. You quickly take the shot, a small wince appears on your face but the buzz you get is just what you need.

Your limo appears in front of a building that has college students everywhere. You look at Levi and see that he is very tense. 

You have no idea what possesses you, but while your friends are getting out of the limo you playfully squeeze Levi’s thigh.

“Hey try to keep up alright?”, You wink and immediately exit the car. You are screaming in your head because you can’t believe you had the balls to do that. The interaction clearly took Levi by surprise because he took a few extra seconds to leave the car.   
You run up and hug Mikasa and Sasha with both your arms.

“Let’s go dance!”, You say excitedly.

You drag the girls inside, the boys following closely behind, and find the dance floor. Mikasa clearly looks like she would rather do anything but dance. Before she’s able to leave Jean runs up with a handful of shots. We all take one and as you’re drinking yours, you notice out of the corner of your eye that Levi took one as well. 

Maybe dancing wasn’t a great idea after all. The first few minutes were amazing, you and your group of friends were jumping around having the time of your life. Now Connie and Sasha are grinding so hard you feel like you shouldn’t be looking. Jean is hardcore flirting with Mikasa, and it seems to actually be working. 

You look around for Armin and see that he is talking very intently to a girl with glasses. 

Well shit. 

You walk over to the bar and order a mixed drink, the dancing made you sober up a little bit. You stay at the bar while you sip on your drink. Thankfully you can feel the buzz coming on again. 

You look for Levi, you find him talking to some girl with short reddish-blonde hair. You couldn’t tell what color it was in this lighting. You can see she’s very much flirting with him, while he stands there holding a beer. 

You turn back to the bar and roll your eyes. It seems like everyone is having fun but me. 

“Y/n?”

You turn your head and were very surprised to see this person at a party.

“Eren!”, You say with a smile.

He walks up to you and finishes his drink while asking the bartender for another one. 

“What are you doing here?”, He asks clearly very happy to see you.

You point in the direction of your friends, “Oh I’m here with a group of my friends! But they seem to be more interested in each other than me”, you finish with a giggle.  
He laughs, “My friends just left, do you want to maybe hang out together?”

“Of course!”, You respond with a smile. 

You ask the bartender for 2 more shots. You and Eren clink your drinks together and down the shots. At this point you are feeling very tipsy, your cheeks are flushed red.

Eren, clearly also tipsy, grabs your hand and leads you to the packed dance floor.

You both start jumping around and dancing, laughing like fools. While dancing you get bumped by someone else, which causes you to back into Eren.

You start to turn to apologize, but then you feel Eren’s hands wrap around your hips. Your face flushes at this, but you continue to dance on him. You spend a few minutes grinding on Eren, he seems to be enjoying himself if you know what I mean.

You feel him wrap his arms around you from behind and put his head on your shoulder.

“You’re driving me crazy, Y/n. You’re so freaking cute when you dance”, Eren says sweetly in your ear. 

You feel your stomach fluttering at his words. You feel a burst of bravery flow through you, and turn to face Eren. His arms are now wrapped around your back.

You lean in to where your lips are just inches apart and ask, “Can I kiss you?”

Eren gently grabs both of your cheeks and pulls you in to meet his lips. The first few kisses are so gentle, but you need more. You open your mouth and his tongue comes in. During this time you both had been slowly moving closer to the wall. 

You feel your back push against the wall and switch flips in Eren. Now you two are making out and you feel his hands slowly go down from your face cheeks, to your ass cheeks. He gently squeezes them and you moan into his mouth.

Thankfully the room isn’t well lit and the music is still going. You and Eren aren’t being much of a distraction. 

His hands squeeze your ass again. You feel Eren’s hand get ripped off of your backside, and you quickly open your eyes.

You see Eren face to face with another man. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”, Levi growls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooo Levi is pissed, but I wonder why? Hehehe. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	4. The Aftermath

Everything happens so fast.

Levi and Eren are pushing each other, both of them look pissed.

“Levi! Eren! Please stop!”, You scream at them and put yourself in between them. “Let’s talk outside!”, You yell because the music is so loud.

You drag them both outside and stand beside Eren. You face Levi with your arms crossed.

“What the fuck, Levi?”, You ask annoyed.

Levi rolls his eyes and says, “I didn’t like the way this guy was sucking your face and putting his grimy hands on you.”

Eren tenses up and you put your hand on his arm to calm him down.

“You don’t get to decide who I let touch me”, You say curtly. 

Eren looks at you, “Who the hell is this guy anyway?”

You respond quickly, “Oh he’s just a friend.”

Eren stares down Levi, not convinced. 

You face Eren, “Look, maybe we should all just go home? We’ve all had a lot of alcohol, and it’s getting late.” 

Eren’s face relaxes, “Yeah you’re right. I can call us a ca-”

“That won’t be necessary”, Levi interrupts. “Our car is here. Let’s go, Y/n”

Your head snaps to Levi, anger starts boiling in your chest.

“Our? Do you two live together?”, Eren asks quietly.

You look at Eren apologetically. You start to respond, but Levi puts his arm around your shoulder with a smug look.

“Yeah we do. Not that it’s any of your fucking business”, Levi responds coldly. 

Your eyes widen and you shove Levi’s arm off of you, “What the hell is wrong with you, Levi?”

You rub your temples and sigh, “Eren, I’m sorry. I lied. Levi is actually my bodyguard. I normally keep that a secret because it’s safer that way. I didn’t want you to get the wrong idea since Levi has decided to be an asshole tonight.”

Eren responds, “Bodyguard? Why do you need a bodyguard? So he’s not a jealous old boyfriend?”

You laugh harder than you expect, “Trust me. He’s not my boyfriend, he’s my bodyguard.”

You look at Levi and he is glaring at you. 

“Listen, I can explain everything another time. I’m exhausted, but I promise you Levi is just an employee of my father’s. That’s why he pulled you off of me. He is here to protect me”, You look at Levi, “But clearly he made a mistake.”

You walk over to Eren and smile, “I’m really sorry, but I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Eren smiles and pulls you in for a hug, “I’m going to hold you to that.”

What you don’t see is the way Eren and Levi are glaring at each other.

You pull away and kiss Eren on the cheek, “See you on Monday.”

Levi follows you to the car and you both get in. Your driver immediately puts up the partition after seeing what was going on outside. You text your friends that you’re safe but that you’re going home.

You turn to Levi who is looking out the window. He honestly looks bored.

“Care to explain?”, You ask annoyed.

Levi doesn’t even look at you. He just says, “Tch.”

“Oh hell no. Don’t give me that”, You grab his face and make him look at you. “What the hell was that?”

Levi’s eyes widen for a split second at your boldness, but then pushes your hands off his face.

“I shouldn’t have to explain myself. Your father pays me to protect you, I was doing my job”, He says annoyed. 

You roll your eyes, “Eren is my friend and he was no danger to me. I’m pretty sure I made that obvious by the way I was kissing him.” 

Levi scoffs, “I don’t think your father would like how much he was grabbing your ass.”

Your face becomes red and you can feel your blood start to boil. You have had it.

“My father has no say in who I kiss or who I let touch me! Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve had sex?! You just ruined my chances of getting any tonight!”, You scream at Levi.

You immediately cover your mouth with your hand, your face turns red.

Levi’s eyes are wide, clearly shocked at your sudden outburst. 

His voice was quiet, “You were going to have sex with that guy?”

You nervously say, “Uh well yeah.”

You look at Levi and are unable to read his expression. You’ve never seen him look like this before.

“What?”, Your voice barely above a whisper.

Levi looks at you softly, “Isn’t that the kind of thing you save for someone you care about?” He waits a moment before continuing. “I’m not saying you have to love them, but at least get to know them more. I didn’t think you were that kind of a person.”  
That statement makes you snap your head in Levi’s direction.

You chuckle coldly, “You don’t know me, so stop shaming my decisions. I can fuck whoever I want to. In fact-” You grab your phone out and text Eren, “I’m inviting Eren over tonight so you might want to sleep with headphones. I’m loud, really loud.” 

Levi looks dumbfounded by your suggestion. Once he realizes what you say he huffs and crosses his arms.

“You are so childish, Y/n”, He says and looks out the window. 

You don’t respond, but immediately regret your immature decision when you see Eren’s response that he’s on his way. 

Why am I so stubborn? Why is Levi getting under my skin so easily?

Your car pulls up to your building, and you both exit and head to the elevator inside.

Once in the elevator Levi smirks, “Maybe I’ll invite that little red-head over sometime.”

You’re immediately annoyed by this comment and respond, “Do whatever the fuck you want, old man.”

You stomp out of the elevator and into your home. Maybe inviting Eren over wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 

You devise a plan, and text Eren to see if he was interested. 

After his encounter with Levi, he was definitely down to mess with him. 

While Levi was fixing a snack in the kitchen, you hurriedly go to your room and get out your favorite pair of lingerie. It’s red and has a lot of lace, but it covers your boobs and lower region. It’s a thong so your ass is out, but since that’s what caused all the problems tonight you figured it would be fun to show it off. 

You do a quick fix of your hair and makeup. You’re about to walk back into the living room but you notice your heart is racing. Why? It’s just Levi. He’s been annoying the shit out of you all night. He deserves some payback.

You take a deep breath and you walk out of your room. You walk to the kitchen and act oblivious to your seductive outfit. 

Levi chokes on his water, “Woah what the fuck, Y/n?!”

You look at him innocently, “What? I’m starving.” You continue to dig through the refrigerator, trying to conceal your smile. Levi has a front row view of your bare ass. 

“Putting some fucking clothes on!”, He yells.

You grab some grapes and close the refrigerator, “Nah I don’t think I will.”

Levi shoves you against the counter and puts both of his hands on your bare ass.

He whispers softly in your ear, “Don’t tease me like this, Y/n. It’s not fair.”

Levi pulls his head away from your ear, and you stare into each other's eyes. You couldn’t breathe. 

At this moment, Levi looks so gentle. You start leaning your head closer to his, and you notice a faint blush creep over his cheeks. You would let him take you right here right now. 

Although it seems like fate is not in your favor. As soon as he cups your face with his hands and starts to bring you closer, the doorbell rings.

You both jump and Levi is immediately on alert. You put a hand on his chest to calm him down.

“It’s just Eren”, You sigh.

Dammit. Why did you have to invite him over?

Levi looks down, “Oh.” He turns to walk away.

You start to grab his arm, “No wait, Levi. I don’t want hi-”

The doorbell rings again.

Levi turns to you, any affection is completely gone. “Go get the door. We wouldn’t want to keep your boyfriend waiting.”

You argue back, “Levi you know he’s not my boyfrie-”

The doorbell rings a 3rd time. 

You sigh and put on your robe that was hanging in the closet by the door. You open the door and see Eren smiling.

“Hey! I came as soon as I could”, He responds shyly. 

You push through your disappointment and say, “I’m glad you could make it! Come in.”

Eren comes in and takes off his shoes and jacket. You lead him to your bedroom, Levi’s bedroom door is closed but the light is still on. You both walk into your bedroom and you sit on your bed. 

“Listen, I’m sorry but I was pretty drunk when I texted you. It was stupid and immature, I’m sorry if I’ve wasted your time”, You say while looking at the floor.

Eren walks over and sits beside you, “Spending time with you is never wasted time for me. We can just hang out and watch movies if that makes you more comfortable.”

You look up at him and smile, “Yeah I’d like that.”

You walk to the bathroom and change into your pajamas. You come back out and see Eren take off his shirt. You notice that he’s only in his underwear. 

He jumps at the sight of you, “I’m sorry! I only sleep in my underwear, I was going to get under the blankets before you came back.”

You smile and walk towards the other side of your bed, “It’s okay, you just surprised me.”

You both get under your blankets, and you turn on Netflix. 

“What do you feel like watching?”, You ask.

Eren thinks for a moment, “How about Zootopia?”  
You start laughing and search for the name. Once you find it your press play, you both are just awkwardly sitting in your bed.

You scoot closer to him, “Do you mind if I make myself comfortable?”

He smiles, “Not at all.”

You both lay down and you rest your head on his chest. He began gently rubbing circles into your arm, his steady heartbeat lulling you to sleep. 

You wake up to warm arms wrapped around your stomach. You feel Eren’s chest pressed up against your back. You turn to your back and look at his peaceful face. He’s such a sweet guy. Not many men would snuggle you in your bed all night without trying anything. 

You poke his cheek. He lets out a cute noise, you can tell he doesn’t want to wake up.

“Eren. Wake up it’s 10 in the morning”, You whisper.

He slowly opens his eyes, when he looks at you he smiles and snuggles into your neck.

You giggle, “Let’s get up. I’ll make breakfast.”

He whines but lazily rolls out of bed. You put on your robe and he slides on his sweatpants, deciding to stay shirtless. 

When you walk into the living room you see Levi sitting at the table with a cup of tea. He looks pissed and is scrolling through his phone.

“Good morning”, You whisper and walk to the kitchen.

Eren sits at the couch and starts going through his phone. 

“It was pretty quiet last night”, Levi says to Eren.

Eren looks up from his phone, “What of it? Are you some kind of a pervert?”

Levi rolls his eyes, “No I’m not a fucking pervert. What did you two do last night?”

Eren smirks, “Do you really want me to spell it out for you? I think you already know.”  
You walk in and say, “Enough! Nothing happened. We cuddled and watched Zootopia until we fell asleep. Now stop glaring at each other.”

Levi looks at Eren, “Tch. Zootopia? What are you, a child?”

Eren snaps back, “Why are you so interested in what Y/n does with me anyway? You are her bodyguard. It seems to me like you might have inappropriate feelings for your client.”

“Why do you care so much about my intentions with Y/n? Doesn’t look like you’re her boyfriend, asshole”, Levi snaps.

“Okay! This conversation is done. Neither of you are my boyfriend, so both of you need to stop being so possessive. I’m my own person and I can do whatever the hell I want. Eren, last night was honestly amazing and I can’t wait to hang out again. I made you some breakfast on the counter, you can let yourself out when you’re done.” You smile and start walking to your room. “I’ve got a date with my bed and Netflix so I’ll talk to you guys later!”

You walk into your bedroom and close the door. You can hear the confusion by your sudden outburst and you giggle. You jump into bed with your breakfast and turn on your favorite show. You spent the rest of the day doing what you do best, absolutely nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what are your thoughts? Team Eren or Team Levi? It won't really change the direction of this story, but I'm curious! I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll be back soon with another update! :)


	5. The Conference

It’s early the next morning, your phone is ringing.

“Hello?”, You say groggily.

“Well good morning, sunshine! It’s almost noon, why on earth are you still in bed?”

You sigh, “Hi Dad. It’s the weekend so I like to let myself sleep as long as I need.”

“You won’t be able to do that forever you know. Once you’re running my company, you’ll need to be ready at all times”, He lectures.

You respond with annoyance, “Yes I know, but until then I will allow myself the luxury of sleeping in.”

Your Dad sighs, “Well I didn’t mean to wake you, I just thought you might be excited to know that I will need you to attend our annual business conference next week.”

Your eyes widen, “What? Really? You don’t normally let me attend, why now?”

“Your mother talked some sense into me. You’re graduating college in the spring, so we need to start getting you ready for the real world. You’ll only be shadowing and observing at the conference, but it will give you great experience”, Your Dad explains.

You smile, “Thank you, Dad. I’ll be looking forward to it. Am I able to get this in writing so I can show my professors?”

He responds, “Oh don’t worry about that. My assistant already took care of it. All you need to focus on is what you want to pack. This year's conference is in L.A.”

You gasp, “L.A?! Are you serious? Do we have any days off? I would love to explore and go to the beach!”

Your father chuckles, “You will have one full free day, and a few free evenings. But honey please don’t forget our arrangement. Levi is to accompany you, even to California.” 

You roll your eyes, “Yes I know.” You weren’t surprised that Levi was coming with you, but you were annoyed by it.

“Your mother and I leave in 2 days to make sure everything is prepared correctly. Your flight leaves a week from today. Oh, and one more thing”, Your father smiles at you, “We will also be hosting a ball one evening. Just a fun little treat for our investors and everyone attending.”

You squeal, “Oh my god! I need to pick out a dress! I’m so excited!”

Your Dad laughs, “Just make sure you don’t drink too much, Y/n. There might be a few eligible bachelors there.”

“Whatever you say”, You respond with a smile.

The next week was extremely hectic. You were working really hard to get ahead of your class assignments so you didn’t have to worry about them while you were away. Late nights of homework and studying. During the day when you weren’t in class, you were busy buying an entire new wardrobe. 

You had to buy plenty of business casual outfits for the conference so you look like you belong there. On the flip side, you also bought a handful of new bikinis and fun outfits for your days off. But your favorite piece of clothing you bought was definitely your dress for the ball. You couldn’t wait to wear it! You honestly looked drop dead gorgeous in it.

Before you knew it, it was the day of your flight. You and Levi rush to the airport, you had 5 enormous suitcases following you. Your dad hired an assistant for the week to help you out. 

“Historia, thank you so much for helping with the bags. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you!”, You say as you’re taking your seat on the plane.

She giggles, “It’s no problem, Y/n. I’ll see you after the flight.”

Historia walks back to economy, you were going to give your dad an earful for that. You will definitely make sure she is in first class on the way home. 

You sigh as you look out the window. You glance to your side to see Levi mindlessly scrolling through his phone. Sometimes you forget that he’s even there. You were so busy this last week you’ve barely spoken to him. 

As the plane begins to taxi to where it needs to go, your hands start to shake.

“Shit”, You whisper.

You’d hoped your flight anxiety had gone away, it’s been years since your last panic attack on a plane. It wasn’t as debilitating, but you can feel the anxiety slowly creeping in. Takeoff and landing are what really freak you out about flying.

“Y/n?”, You look over to see Levi staring at you.

You didn’t notice but you had gripped both of the armrests as hard as you could. Your face is pale, and tears prick the sides of your eyes. 

Your mouth is dry and you say quietly, “Sorry. I have terrible flight anxiety. Takeoff and landing are the worst parts for me.”

You close your eyes as you feel the plane come to a stop. You know at any moment the plane is going to take off. You try to take deep breaths, you’re squeezing the armrests as hard as you can.

You feel a cool hand slip over yours and grab your hand. You peek over to see Levi staring at you, it’s clear he’s trying to comfort you. 

The plane takes off and a small whimper leaves your mouth. Levi pulls your hand to his chest and wraps himself around your arm. You look at him and you can see the worry in his eyes. The plane makes a sharp turn to head in the right direction. Your eyes close and you’re squeezing Levi’s hand as hard as you can.

After a few minutes, the plane levels out and you can feel your breathing returning to normal. Your heart is still racing, but you’re well aware that’s because of something else. Levi is now rubbing small circles over your hand.

You look at him and give a weak smile, “Thank you. I’m feeling better now.” 

You slowly start to remove your hand from his. He gives your hand a gentle squeeze and releases it. 

“Would some wine help your nerves?”, He asks genuinely concerned.

You smile, “I think that would help a lot. Thank you.”

Levi waves down one of the flight attendants and they bring you a glass of red wine.

You slowly sip on it as you watch a random movie. After your second glass you can feel the buzz kicking in. You eat lunch on the plane, and after another movie the pilot let’s everyone know you’re almost to your destination. 

Landing was much smoother, thanks to all the wine you had. You were still anxious, but the alcohol helps you relax. Although there was something on your mind, something you couldn’t stop thinking about. Even after you were off the plane and in the car on the way to the hotel.

Levi held your hand during the landing. 

Even though you were much calmer this time, he still gently held onto it. The weirdest part was, you let him. You even kind of liked it.   
Maybe it’s the alcohol, or maybe it’s the jet lag that’s causing you to think about your bodyguard. 

Once you get to the hotel you’re shown to your rooms. Historia is on the same floor but a few doors down. You and Levi are in a suite. 

You walk into your suite, surprised by how beautiful it is. You look around and notice there are two bedrooms. For some reason your heart sank. Of course there would be two bedrooms. Levi is your freaking bodyguard. It must be the exhaustion causing you to feel this way. 

The hotel worker leaves a tray of fruit and let’s himself out. Levi walks into the smaller bedroom and starts unpacking his things. You sit on the couch and eat some of the fruit that was left. 

Levi looks at his watch, “You have 2 hours until the opening ceremony starts.”

You groan, “Why would they have that in the evening. I just want to sleep.” You slouch over on the couch. 

You whine some more and then finally push yourself off the couch. 

Historia has already unpacked most of your things, and is hanging your clothes to prevent wrinkles. You grab an outfit and your shower supplies. You start walking to the shower when Levi interrupts you.

“Hey brat. Don’t take too long. We’re sharing a bathroom, so remember I have to shower as well”, He says curtly. 

You’re so tired and don’t know how to respond to him calling you a brat. So you do what you think a brat would do.

You stick your tongue out and shut the bathroom door. 

What am I, a child? You laugh to yourself and turn on the shower. The hot water feels so nice after a day of travel. You try to be quick, remembering that Levi also needs to shower.

You notice that there is shampoo and bodywash in the shower that doesn’t belong to you. Levi must’ve already put it in here when he was unpacking. You stare at it for a moment. You pick up the bodywash and open it. You put it near your nose a smell, a small smile appearing on your face. It smells like Levi.

You nearly drop the container when you realize what you’re doing. You run your face under the hot water, hoping that will help you come to your senses. 

When you hop out of the shower, you go to grab your clothes and realize you forgot your underwear and bra. You groan and smack your forehead. The jet lag is really starting to make you tired.

Historia is most likely back in her room by now, and Levi is probably hanging out in his room. So it shouldn’t be too hard to run into your room without being seen. 

You wrap the towel around your body and grab your clothes. You walk out of the bathroom and as soon as you get to the living room, you see Levi biting an apple.

You freeze and he drops his apple as he sees the towel wrapped around your body.

“For fuck’s sake!”, Levi shouts and quickly shields his eyes. 

You scream as you run to your room, “I’m sorry! I forgot my underwear!”

You slam the door shut behind you. Did you really just tell him about your underwear? A blush erupts across your face and you just want to crawl into bed forever. 

You finally get yourself dressed in black dress pants and a nice pink long sleeve top. You dry and straighten your hair. You quickly reapply your makeup and you stand up to look at yourself in the mirror. You look cute but professional. You check the time and grab your purse. 

As you’re walking to the living room you say, “Levi! We need to-”

You stop talking when you see Levi standing against the door looking at you like he’s bored. He’s in dress pants and a dress shirt, he looks so good. You chuckle when you see his tie is slightly crooked.

You walk over and fix his tie, “All better.” You smile and walk towards the door.

What you don’t see is Levi’s wide eyes and the slight blush on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what's going to happen during this trip ;) I'm so excited about the rest of this trip so be on the lookout for another update. Thank you all for your sweet comments, they truly make my day :)


	6. It's Not Your Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Woo! :) I just want to give a brief warning that there is a small amount of non-consensual touching in this chapter. It is very brief, but I just wanted to let you know in case you find that triggering. Without further ado, please enjoy!

You and Levi are walking into the enormous room for the opening ceremony. Your father’s company definitely went all out for this. The decorations and the snacks look amazing. You take a seat towards the back and check the time. It’s 5 o'clock, hopefully this doesn’t go too long so you can get some sleep. 

There’s quite a few speakers, most of them just introducing themselves so you know who they are for the week. Most of the time you tune them out and stare at the wall. You sneak a glance at Levi to see him paying very close attention to what the speakers are saying. You hide your smile that is forming.

Your Dad walks on stage and everyone's on their feet clapping. 

“My name is Felix L/n, and as you know, I’m the CEO of this company”, Your Dad says with a smile.

It’s a little strange to see him in this setting. Even though you will take over the company one day, he’s always been very good about making sure you don’t experience the stress of the company. He wanted you to have somewhat of a normal life. Now that you will be graduating in the spring, you had to start learning about the company and taking on more responsibilities. 

Your Dad is talking about his slideshow. He goes to the next slide and you see many different pictures of you. This makes you groan and you put your hand on your face. Levi chuckles at your embarrassment. 

“This is my daughter, Y/n. She is your future CEO”, He says proudly. You hear a few gasps throughout the room. “Y/n will be graduating from University in the spring, and will be more involved with the company. So get used to seeing her face. In fact, she is here now in the crowd. Y/n please stand so everyone is able to see you.”

You are absolutely mortified. A small blush creeps on your cheeks and you awkwardly stand and wave. You look around and everyone is smiling at you.

“That’s my girl! Isn’t she beautiful? Single too!”, Your dad says happily.

“Oh my god”, You whisper. You sit down and put your head in your hands. You’re so embarrassed and ready to go back to the hotel.

Your Dad continues, “Cocktail hour will last an hour after this. Please come say hello to my daughter and I!”

You glare at your Dad. He said that on purpose so you couldn’t leave. You’re only staying for one hour and that’s it. Any longer and you will throw a fit.

As your Dad is making his final announcements, you sit with your arms crossed and a small pout.

Levi leans over, “Don’t be so childish.”

You whisper back, “I hope you realize my Dad is going to force me to talk to single men for the next hour. That sounds like torture to me.”

Levi looks at you confused, “Why wouldn’t you enjoy that?”

You sigh, “They only want me for my money and the company” You show Levi a weak smile, “But it’s okay, I can handle myself.” 

The first thing you do when cocktail hour starts is chug a glass of champagne. You reach for another one and stomp over to your Dad.

“Would you like to explain to me what the hell that was all about?”, You ask angrily.

“Language, Y/n. I just wanted to give you a warm introduction”, He responds with a smile.

You roll your eyes, “It sounded like you were trying to marry me off. Please don’t ever do that again without letting me know ahead of time. I may be single, but I’m okay with that.”

Your Dad winks at you, “For now.”

You spend the next hour talking to countless men. Some talk only business with you, while others flirt incessantly with you.You were trying to be cordial, but there was one man who was really getting under your skin. Levi kept his distance during all of this, but had his eyes on you the entire time.

After one hour of non-stop talking and four glasses of champagne you were ready for bed. You were leaving the bathroom when someone put their arm against the wall, blocking you from heading to your car.

You look up annoyed, and when you see who it is you are even more angry.

“How about you tell me which hotel you’re staying at, and I’ll come spend the night”, Floch says with a wink. 

“How about you step the fuck aside or else I’ll break your nose?”, You say with no hint of amusement. You were done with his bullshit.

His eyes widen, “Where did the sweet Y/n go that I was talking to 20 minutes ago?”

“She left the second you decided to put yourself in my personal space. Now please step aside”, You reply. 

Floch smiles and whispers closer to your face, “Make me.”

You groan and push him aside. As you walk past him he grabs your arm hard and pulls you back to him. At this point your heart is hammering in your chest.

“Let me go now!”, You shout.

Floch squeezes your wrist so hard that your hand starts going numb. 

You wince, “Ow! Floch stop messing around, you’re actually hurting me!”

You stomp on his foot as hard as you can with your heels. Just as he’s letting go of your wrist to grab his foot, something flashes in front of you. 

Levi punches Floch so hard in the face that he falls onto the ground and isn’t moving.

“Holy shit did you kill him?”, You ask in shock.

Levi doesn’t answer. He runs to you and carefully picks up your wrist. You see the murder in his eyes as he sees your now bruising wrist. 

You grab his arm so he looks at you, “I’m okay, Levi. It hurt, but I handled myself like I told you I would.”  
He looks away from you and walks back to Floch. He checks to make sure he still has a pulse and stands up.

Your Dad and his bodyguard come running out, “Y/n! Levi! Are you alright!?”

You sigh, “Yeah Dad I’m okay. Just a little bruise. This asshole, Floch, wouldn’t take no for an answer. I stomped on his foot and then Levi took care of the rest.”

Your Dad nearly broke out into tears and ran to hug you.

“I’m so sorry, honey. This is all my fault.” He turns to Levi and scolds him, “Where were you!? Aren’t I paying you to protect my daughter? Why was she injured under your care? Why did she have to get this slimeball off her herself?”

“Dad! No it’s not his fa-”, You start to argue.

“I’m so sorry, sir. Y/n was going to the bathroom, so I took that time to also go to the bathroom. It is all my fault, I should’ve waited until we were back in the hotel room”, Levi says frantically.

You step in front of Levi and face your Dad. 

“None of this is Levi’s fault”, You say sternly. You see your Dad roll his eyes, “No you look me in the eyes right now! This is not Levi’s fault. It’s nobody’s fault besides that asshole laying on the floor. Levi did everything right”, You say with fire in your eyes.

Your Dad is taken back by your little outburst. Levi is also standing there with wide eyes. He was shocked at how much you were defending him.

Your Dad stutters, “R-right. Okay. I’m sorry.” He looks at Levi, “None of this was your fault. Thank you for looking after Y/n.” He calls over more guards, “Please escort Floch off the premise. He is not allowed to return to this conference. 

The ride back to your hotel room was silent. You knew you were both exhausted, but you just hope Levi was beating himself up over this.

When you get to your suite, Levi walks straight to his room.

“Hey wait”, You call after him.

He turns around and you can see the guilt in his eyes.

“Levi, I meant every word I said. This wasn’t your fault. It was just bad timing, but I would’ve been fine”, You say confidently.

Levi slowly walks up to you and gently holds up your wrist. He looks at the bruises, and his face looks like he’s in pain.

“It’s okay, Levi. I’ve experienced much worse pain”, You say with a small smile. 

He looks at you and quietly says, “I’m so sorry, Y/n. I should’ve been there.”

Before you could say anything he gently kisses the inside of your wrist. When he notices you don’t pull away, he kisses all of your wrist. Covering the bruises in his kisses.

Your face is completely red and your mouth is slightly open in shock. He looks up at you, a light blush covering his cheeks. 

For a second you think he might kiss you. He slowly put your wrist back down.

“Get some sleep, Y/n”, He says quietly and turns to go into his room.

His door closes and you nearly fall to the ground. Did that just happen!?

You walk into your bedroom and get into your pajamas. Your head hits the pillow and you feel your heart still fluttering from what just happened. You check the time and see that it’s only 8pm. You lift your arm and in the moonlight, the bruises didn’t look too bad. You didn’t care. All you could think about were the invisible remnants of Levi’s lips.

Why are you acting this way? You feel so happy, but why? Does Levi really have that much of an affect on you?

Your thoughts start to jumble as you slowly drift off into a deep sleep.   
-  
You wake up and stretch while laying down. You can tell you just slept like a rock. You check the time and see that it’s 9:30am. Holy shit you just slept for 13 hours. You slowly sit up and stare at the mirror. Your hair is a mess and you look terrible. You look at your calendar on your phone, thankfully the first event isn’t until noon. 

You sneak to the bathroom with a change of clothes. You were relieved Levi didn’t have to see how disgusting you look. The warm water did wonders for your headache. You went to grab your shampoo, you notice the bruises on your wrist. You had almost forgotten about them after your encounter with Levi. They were a deep purple and covered your entire wrist. Honestly, your wrist was extremely sore but you weren’t going to say anything.

After your shower, you dry off and get dressed. When you walk into the living room you see Levi sitting there eating breakfast.

“Morning, sleepy head. I didn’t think you would ever wake up”, He says with a smirk.

You smile, “Yeah I guess I was really tired.”

He gestures to another plate, “I ordered you room service since you weren’t awake to do it yourself.”

“Oh thank you!”, You walk over to the table and sit down.

You both eat breakfast in silence. It was a little awkward, but you were trying to ignore it. 

“So did you sleep well?”, You ask.

He responds, “Yeah. I didn’t realize how jet lagged I was until I laid down.”

You giggle at the thought of Levi passing out on his bed.

He looks shyly at your wrist from across the room, “Does your wrist her?”

“No”, You lie. Shit you definitely responded too quickly.

You gives you the stink eye and walks to the refrigerator. He comes over to you with an ice pack and gently lays it on your wrist.

You smile, “Thank you. It really will be okay. It’s only sore.” You change the subject, “Are you excited for all of today’s sessions?”

He responds sarcastically, “Oh yeah. So excited.”

You laugh and say, “Hopefully it won’t be too boring. At least there will be good food.”  
Levi nods in agreeance. Afterwards there is a knock at the door. Levi lets Historia in and she gestures you to your bedroom. You follow her and she helps you with your hair and makeup. You make sure to wear something with long sleeves.   
-  
12 hours later

You and Levi walk inside the suite and plop on the couch.

You sigh, “I’m not going to lie, that was rough.”

Levi responds, “My brain feels like mush.”

You laugh and rub your head. Thankfully tomorrow is one of your days off, you couldn’t wait to explore.

“Hey would you want to go to the beach tomorrow?”, You ask Levi.

“Well it’s not like I really have a choice. I will be going wherever you go”, He says curtly.

You don’t love that answer. “Well I want you to make your own choice for tomorrow. Forget about work for a little bit. What do you want to do?”, You ask curiously. 

He thinks for a moment and then smirks, “Yeah I guess the beach does sound nice. I’ve always wanted to see the ocean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting a beach day with Levi!? Sign me up! I have so much planned for this fanfic, and a lot of drama is going to unfold in the next few chapters! So buckle up :) and as always, please consider leaving a comment!


	7. Beach Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else recovering from chapter 138 of the aot manga? I spent most of the night crying :') Anyway, please be aware that there will be some smut in this chapter ;) I hope you enjoy!

The next morning you spend extra time in the shower, making sure that you’re ready to wear a bikini. The bikini you choose to wear is an olive green color. You look at yourself in the mirror. Honestly, you look amazing. You feel a surge of confidence rush through you, excited to show off your bikini. 

You pack up the rest of the necessities for the day, and put on your cover up. You walk to the living room and see Levi with a pair of sunglasses on his head. This makes you giggle.

He looks at you, “What?”

You smile and reply, “Oh nothing. Are you ready to head out?”

He shakes his head yes and you head out to the car. The car ride was fairly quiet, you were comfortable in the silence with Levi. You pull up to the beach parking lot, you look to Levi and see his eyes widen at the sight of the ocean.

“Let’s go”, You smile and get out of the car. 

Once you reach the sand, you take your shoes off. You see Levi look momentarily confused, and then does the same thing. You walk to a fairly secluded part of the beach and set your stuff down. The sun is boiling hot.

“Are you wanting to get in the water?”, You ask.

He thinks for a moment and then looks at you, “Do you think it’s safe?” He looks genuinely concerned.

You giggle, “As long as we don’t go too far out we’ll be fine.”

A small smile appears on his face, “Then yes. I would like to get in.”

You then reach into your bag and grab the sunscreen.

“Let’s put this on before getting in”, You say.

He nods his head in agreement. You hand him the sunscreen and he casually takes off his shirt. Your eyes widen and you quickly look away, trying to act calm. You never thought about the fact that you and Levi would be half naked while swimming.

Levi interrupts your thoughts, “Hey brat. Can you get my back?”

You respond quickly, “Oh yes!”

You stand up and put the sunscreen in your hands. Thank god Levi isn’t facing you so he won’t see the massive blush on your face. You start carefully applying the sunscreen on his bare back. Damn he is so muscular, his back is extremely attractive. You make sure you don’t miss a spot. 

“Okay all done”, You say.

He turns to you, “Want me to get yours?”

“Oh yes!”, You respond as normally as you can. Your heart is pounding through your chest. You take off your shorts and then your shirt. You carefully put them back into your bag.

What you don’t see is the way Levi is checking you out. He’s completely mesmerized by your body. 

You walk over to Levi and turn around. Your body breaks out into goosebumps at his touch. You aren’t sure if it’s because of the cold sunscreen, or his touch alone. He takes his time rubbing the sunscreen over your back.

When he’s done you smile and you both start to apply it to the rest of your bodies.

“Alright. Let’s head to the water!”, You say excitedly. 

You both start walking, once you make it to the water you stand on the edge and let the water hit your feet. 

Levi is staring out into the ocean, he looks completely relaxed. The water feels great on your feet, the hot sun was beating down on you.

“Can we go in?”, Levi asks shyly.

“Of course!”, You reply.

You both start walking into the ocean. First your shins are covered, then your hips, and before you know it you’re nearly treading water. 

You start laughing and you look at Levi. You’re shocked, you’ve never seen him smile so big. He looks so happy. You feel an urge to be mischievous, and splash Levi. He looks at you temporarily shocked.

“Oi, brat”, He then splashes you back. 

Before you know it you both are giggling like children and splashing each other. You walk over to Levi and grab his leg. You start walking away and he loses his balance, and splashes into the water.

When he comes up he says, “Oh that’s it.” 

He moves to you quickly and picks you up bridal style. He then tosses you into the water. When you come up for air you’re laughing so hard.

“Oh my god my sides hurt”, You say in between laughs.

Levi comes over and helps you fix your hair. He moves a piece out of your eyes.

He looks at you gently and says, “You’re beautiful.”

You freeze up and a blush covers your cheeks. You smile and look down, unsure of what to say.

Levi continues, “To be honest, I’ve always wanted to see the ocean. So thank you. I’m glad I could see it with you.”

You look at him, he looks so innocent. In this moment, you turn off your reasonable side. You allow your heart to take over, the side of you that has been wanting Levi overcomes you. 

You walk over to him, he freezes momentarily but then relaxes. You both start leaning in and closing the gap.

“Levi”, You whisper.

“We shouldn’t”, He replies.

Levi gently places his hands on your cheeks and pulls you in. Your lips meet and it feels like someone just released a thousand butterflies in your stomach. The first few kisses were sweet and calm. You push your hand through his hair and pull him into you with your other hand. 

He deepens the kiss, your tongues are now in each other's mouths. He puts his hands on your ass and picks you up. You wrap your legs around his torso and your arms around his neck, the water is making you weightless.

He begins kissing your neck, you can’t help but release a moan. This causes him to pull your hair so your neck is completely exposed. He continues showering your neck with kisses.

“Levi”, You moan.   
“Y/n, you’re so goddamn sexy”, He says darkly. 

You start to feel something hard forming under you. You slowly slide your hand down his abs and feel his hard member. He growls at your touch and you begin rubbing it over his clothes.

“Fuck, Y/n”, He whispers.

You reach your hand in, and feel his cock. You pull it out of his pants and start slowly pumping it. Levi throws his head back, biting his lip. You can tell he’s holding in moans. You look around, thankfully no one is close by.

You begin pumping faster, you start leaving kisses all over his neck. You got to his collarbone and began sucking. You wanted to leave a mark on him.

“Oh shit, Y/n I’m almost there”, Levi whines.

You continue pumping him, but looking at his face distorting because of the pleasure you were causing him was making you feel warm. 

You lean in and whisper in his ear, “Mmm you like that, Levi?” He grunts and immediately cums at your sultry voice. 

“Oh fuck, baby”, Levi says out of breath.

Your face turns red at the sweet name he called you. You continue to slowly pump until he has ridden out his high. Making sure to leave gentle kisses on his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, and lastly his lips.

He opens his eyes and looks at you. He puts a hand on your cheek and leaves a sweet kiss on your lips.

He sighs, “We should probably get going. We have a lunch reservation.”

You smile and nod. As you’re drying off and putting your clothes back on you can’t help but wonder, does this change anything? Maybe that was just a one time thing, a moment of weakness. You glance at Levi and he seems completely back to normal. You try to hide your disappointment and get on with your day.

The rest of your afternoon was spent eating delicious food, and awkwardly making conversation with Levi. When you finally return to your hotel suite, you head to the bathroom and get in the shower. You wash away any remnants of the beach, trying to also wash away what happened in the ocean.

You gasp when you feel tears streaming down your face. What the hell is wrong with me? It’s not like you’re a virgin. You’ve had sexual encounters before with people you don’t have feelings for. Why does this feel different?

You sigh, “Fuck. I’m so stupid.”

You wipe away your tears, allowing a few more to fall. I think I might have feelings for Levi. You slap your forehead. You can’t believe you allowed yourself to be so honest. Shit this can’t be happening. But the way he touched you, and the way he was so gentle with you. It was almost like you could feel....love. 

“God dammit, Y/n get it together”, You whisper scold yourself. 

You get out of the shower and dry yourself off. You slowly put your clothes on, dreading facing Levi. You know he’s probably waiting for you.

You slowly open the bathroom door and walk out. Your heart sinks when you see Levi sitting on the couch. His legs are crossed and he was clearly waiting for you.

“Y/n, come have a seat. We need to talk about what happened”, He says calmly.

You slowly walk over and sit on the couch across from him. Your hands are starting to slightly tremble. 

“What happened earlier shouldn’t have happened. I apologize. I was so happy and I let that cloud my judgment”, Levi says curtly.

You nod your head and respond quietly, “Okay.”

Levi raises an eyebrow clearly confused, “Do you not agree that it was a mistake?”

You’re still not looking at him, “I don’t know.”

“Y/n. Look at me. What do you mean?”, He responds.

You look at him nervously, “Well is it really so bad that it happened? Would it be so terrible if you were attracted to me?”

Levi turns serious, “Y/n. I’m your bodyguard, not your boyfriend. What happened earlier was a mistake and it meant nothing. I was hoping that since you sleep around, you would be more understanding.”

Your eyes widen and tears are brimming, “Since I sleep around? So you thought since I’ve had sex with two different guys, that I’d be willing to be your little play thing? Fuck you. You’re not the Levi I met earlier today.”

You stand up and start walking to your bedroom, at this point you’re crying.

“Y/n wait. That’s not what I mean-”, Levi started.

You slam the door in his face and lay in your bed. You’re overwhelmed with hurt and heartbreak. You were dumb enough to believe that maybe he felt the same way. You didn’t want to be alone. You picked up your phone and called Sasha.

“Hey, Y/n! How’s Cali?”, Sasha asks excitedly.

You start to sniff and you can’t help but burst into tears.

“I’m sorry, Sasha. I don’t mean to damper your mood”, You say through choked back sobs.

“Oh my god what the fuck happened, Y/n? Are you okay? Let me look on my phone and I can check for plane tickets”, Sasha says very seriously.

You chuckle sadly, “No Sasha it’s okay. It’s just, well- I don’t know how to tell you this.”

You explain everything that happened with Levi. Even choosing to tell her your thoughts you had in the shower. After telling her, you felt exposed. 

“Oh, Y/n. Thank you for telling me all that. Damn I’m so freaking sorry. I wish I could help, you must be feeling so alone right now”, Sasha responds hesitantly. You can tell she’s holding back tears. 

You reply a little more composed, “Thank you for listening. It honestly makes me feel a little better. Now that you know, I don’t feel as alone.”  
Sasha says with a fire in her voice, “I swear to god, Y/n. I will kill him. I will beat his stupid ass and make him regret everything he did.”

You giggle, “I miss you. Thank you for being such a good friend.” You look at the time, “I have to get going but I’ll keep you updated.”

“Okay but please tell me if you need anything”, Sasha says.

“Always”, You say and end the call.

That phone call really did help make you feel better. You sigh and decide to take advantage of the last few hours of your free day, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that chapter didn't make you too sad! Levi and Y/n's relationship is definitely going to be...complicated :P I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll see you soon!


	8. A New Friend

The car ride to the convention was pin drop silent. Yesterday after your phone call with Sasha, you had your driver take you to In-And-Out. Thankfully, you were able to quickly sneak out without Levi noticing. As you were driving away, you saw Levi running towards the car. It was too late though, he wasn’t able to catch you. 

As soon as you got back, Levi was waiting on the curb for you. He gave you a tense lecture for about an hour. Honestly you were barely listening. Afterwards you spent the rest of the evening in bed watching tv. 

Your phone buzzed, bringing you out of your daydream. Sasha was just checking in to see how you were doing. You lied and said that you were 100% better. You told her that you had been drinking so that’s why you were so emotional. Obviously that was a lie, but she didn’t push you on the subject. 

You spent extra time on your appearance this morning hoping that it would make you feel better. It helped a little with your confidence, but you couldn’t deny the hurt you felt deep inside.

The car pulled up to the convention center, you got out of the car and went into the building. Not bothering to wait on Levi, you knew he would be tailing you anyway. 

The first few sessions were boring. You really just weren’t in the right headspace for this. Thankfully, Levi watched over you from a distance today. 

It was finally time for lunch and you were starving. You grab the salmon platter and head to a table alone. You sit down and start eating. Your anxiety starts creeping in, you can feel your body start to get overheated. Even as an adult, you can’t help but feel like a loser because you’re eating alone. All of your insecurities start creeping in and it feels like everyone is staring at you. Just as you’re starting to consider leaving, someone pulls the chair beside you and sits down.

You look over, relief immediately washing over you. You don’t care who it is, you're just glad to not be alone anymore. The man sitting next to you is very tall with blonde hair and noticeably thick eyebrows.

He looks at you and offers you his hand, “My name is Erwin Smith. I’ve been meaning to introduce myself. I’m one of the senior managers at your dad’s company.”

His smile puts you at ease and you shake his head, “It’s good to meet you. I’m Y/n.”

Erwin laughs, “Yes I know.”

You blush and internally cringe. Of course he knows your name, dumbass. 

“I think I could be helpful to you as you begin transitioning into our company. I would like to be friends if you’re okay with that”, Erwin says sweetly.

You smile, “Oh yes of course! Thank you so much. Everyone already has their groups of friends, so it’s hard to meet anyone. Especially when you’re the CEO’s daughter. I think everyone is afraid of me.”

Erwin chuckles and puts a reassuring hand on your shoulder, “Don’t worry. I’ll help you meet everyone worth knowing.”

You spend the next hour getting to know Erwin. You don’t take his kindness lightly, you’re extremely grateful to him. Little do you know, a grumpy asshole has been staring daggers into the back of your head this whole time.

Erwin leans over, “Hey, are you and Levi a couple?”

You stare at him shocked, “Uh no. Why would you think that?”

He laughs, “No reason. I was just trying to figure out why he’s been glaring at us this whole time.”  
You immediately turn your head around and your eyes meet Levi’s. He’s clearly pissed.

You turn back around and roll your eyes, “He’s technically my bodyguard, but he’s more like a pain in my ass.”

Erwin lets out a loud laugh, “I like your sass. Most people are intimidated by him.”

“Well I’m not most people”, You say teasingly. “Wait, how do you know Levi anyway?”, You ask.

“Oh Levi and I go way back. I’m actually the one who recommended him to your father for this bodyguard position”, Erwin says.

Your eyes open wide, “Wow really?

Erwin smiles and asks, “Is it hard to imagine Levi and I as friends?”

You giggle, “If I’m being honest, yes. You’re so kind and open, and Levi is so...wounded.” 

Erwin raises his eyebrows, “I don’t know if I’ve ever heard someone use that word to describe Levi. Scary and stubborn are normally what people describe him as.” Erwin ponders the word for another moment, “It seems that you have seen right through Levi. Right to his very core. I’m very defensive of Levi, you see. Most people don’t give him a chance because of his cold demeanor. But if you even spend one second truly looking at him, you’ll see a bird who’s wing is broken. He’s wounded.”

You don’t acknowledge the tears that are threatening to fall onto your face.

You whisper, “I just wish he would let me in.” You wipe a tear and chuckle, “I must look so stupid. He’s my bodyguard after all. He could have any woman in this building if he wanted. Why did I think I even stood a chance.”

Erwin looks at you with concern, “Did something happen?”

You hesitate but choose to trust Erwin, especially knowing that he would never intentionally hurt Levi.

“Well, we kissed and did...other things”, Your face starts to redden but you continue, “Afterwards he was very cold to me, and when we got back to the hotel room he said that it was all a mistake. That it shouldn’t have happened.”

Erwin pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration, “That idiot.” He is quiet for a moment before starting again, “What if we test him to see if his real feelings for you come out?”

You look at him curiously, “What do you mean?”

Erwin smiles mischievously, “What if we act like we are starting to become romantically interested in each other? I know Levi, and if he truly has feelings for you he will become jealous immediately.”

You ask, “You don’t think Levi will be upset when we tell him it was a joke?”

“I think he’ll be more grateful that we helped him realize his true intentions”, Erwin says confidently. 

You agreed to the plan, and you both casually talked while finishing your food. Your Dad soon approaches you, and Levi decides to also come over when he sees your father.

“Y/n! I’m glad to see you’ve finally met Erwin! Handsome fella, isn’t he?”, Your Dad asks with a smile.

You blush and remember your plan, “Yes he is, Dad.”

You don’t notice Levi’s eye twitch at your answer.

“Well, Y/n, I wanted you to come with me so we could discuss your plans for the rest of the day”, Your Dad looks to Levi, “There’s no need for you to come along since I will have my guards with me. Take the next few hours off to relax!”

Levi argues, “Sir I disagree. I don’t think I should be separated from Y/n.”

Your Dad responds, “Oh nonsense! She’ll be just fine.” He motions for you to follow him, “Come along.”

You walk after your father, but stop to look at Levi. He looks pissed and doesn’t break eye contact with you. You manage to pull your eyes away from him and catch up to you Dad. 

Erwin’s POV

Levi is seething as he sits beside Erwin.

“Hey Levi, long time no s-”, Erwin starts.

“What the fuck are you doing with, Y/n?”, Levi asks bluntly.

Erwin plays dumb, “What are you talking about? I was getting to know her, we are going to be co-workers.”

Levi rolls his eyes, “Cut the bullshit, Erwin. I saw her blushing and I saw you laughing. You two looked like you were on a goddamned date.”

Erwin asks, “And if we were? Why does that matter to you?”

Levi looks away, “You can’t date my client.”

Erwin pushes, “Maybe, but I can fuck her.” Erwin has no intentions of that, but he wants to see how Levi will respond.

Levi snaps his head and stares daggers into your eyes. If looks could kill, Erwin would absolutely be dead right now.

“What the hell did you just say?”, Levi continues, “Look, you’re my friend but you are really pissing me off.”

Erwin doesn’t back down, “What’s wrong with me wanting to fuck Y/n?”

Levi growls, “I swear to god if you don’t stop saying that I’m going to put my fist through your skull.”

Erwin chuckles dryly, “I don’t see why this is an issue. You used to be my wingman, why can’t you be now?” Erwin pauses and then smiles, “Unless...you want to fuck Y/n as well.”

Levi whisper yells, “Oh my god I don’t just want to fuck Y/n! Can you stop saying the words fuck and Y/n!?”

Erwin teases, “Hmm so there’s more you want? Do you have feelings for this woman, Levi?”

Levi pushes out of his seat and as he walks away he says, “Fuck you.”

Erwin lets out a hearty laugh. His plan is already working.

Y/N’s POV

“Dad, do I have to?”, You ask.

“Absolutely. I won’t budge on this, it’s very important that you have a date to the company ball”, Your dad responds bluntly.

You sigh, “Well that would’ve been nice to know considering it’s tomorrow.”

Your dad chuckles, “I happen to have a few eligible bachelors that I could set you up with.”

You shake your head, “No that’s okay. I have someone in mind.”

You sit while your dad is talking to someone else, and pull out your phone. Luckily we had exchanged numbers. You pull up his name and start a text.

“Hey, Erwin. This is super last minute, but my dad insists that I have a date to the ball tomorrow. Would you like to go together?”

Erwin responds quickly, “Of course. I’ll pick you up at 8.”

You sigh and look out the window of the building. At least you’ll have someone to dance with, even if all you can think of is those grey eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay who's excited for the company ball, because I sure am! Please consider leaving a comment if you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you soon!


	9. The Company Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you all will enjoy this one ;) hehehe

It’s 5pm and Erwin will be here in 3 hours. Your dad went a little overboard and hired a hair and makeup team to help you for tonight’s ball. You jump in the shower and make sure that every inch of your body is without hair. Anything could happen tonight so you want to be fully prepared.

Honestly you wouldn’t be opposed to sleeping with Erwin. Just casually of course, your heart is with someone else. But you have needs, and if Levi isn’t willing to meet those needs you will find someone who can. Even if it’s just for an evening.

You hop out of the shower and Historia is waiting in your bedroom with a robe. You put on the robe and she starts patting your hair dry.

“You don’t have to do that”, You tell Historia. 

She smiles, “It’s okay, I want to help. Tonight is special.”

“Are you attending as well?”, You ask.

Historia nods her head yes.

“Well then you can go get ready and take tomorrow off as well. I want you to enjoy yourself. Besides, I know Ymir will be there. I’m hoping at least one of us will get lucky tonight”, You giggle.

Historia blushes but is hesitant to leave, “Are you sure, Y/n? I can stay and help, I really don’t mind.”

You respond, “I’m positive. Please, go and enjoy yourself. But I better hear all about it the next time I see you.”

Historia laughs and waves as she walks out of your bedroom.

You sigh and look in the mirror. You make a promise to yourself, that tonight you’re going to have fun. No more being sad about Levi, at least for tonight. You have a smoking hot date. Even though your deal was originally to make Levi jealous, you both can still enjoy yourselves. 

There’s a knock on your bedroom door and the stylists walk in and start getting you ready. It took 2 hours for your transformation to be complete. The whole time you were listening to your favorite pump up music and just having fun with the stylists. 

Tonight you wanted to be bold. Even though your heart was hurting, you wanted to push that aside and be confident. Let me tell you, your stylists did not disappoint. 

Your long h/c hair was curled and put into a gorgeous updo. Some of your hair was out of the updo to frame your face. You had honestly never seen your hair look so beautiful. 

Your makeup was flawless. Nothing too much on your eyes, but your lips were a beautiful red. Perfectly matching your dress. 

Your dress. Goddamn you weren’t going to lie, your dress was gorgeous. The top had a deep v-neck, tastefully showing your cleavage. The waist was fitted to your waist, and the bottom of the dress flowed out and down your legs. There was a cut that went all the way to your upper thigh. The red color of your dress demands for all eyes to be on you. 

Confidence was never your strong suit, but as you look at yourself in the mirror you can’t help but be amazed. Tonight is about you, and doing whatever the hell you want. 

You take a deep breath and smile at the stylists, “Thank you all so much. I truly feel the best I ever have.”

They smile and compliment you as they’re leaving. Your phone buzzes and Erwin says that he’s outside. He also let you know that Levi was already down here and was becoming very impatient.

You roll your eyes and grab your handbag. You check yourself in the mirror one more time before heading to the elevator. When you get to the lobby you can see Erwin and Levi outside of the hotel. They are talking and not paying attention to the doors of the hotel.

Your stomach drops when you see Levi in his suit. Fuck he’s so hot. You look at Erwin, honestly he is also looking hot in his suit. You start to feel nervous as you’re walking to the doors. 

“Confidence, Y/n. Have confidence”, You are internally telling yourself.

You take a breath and open the door. You start walking towards the car, and that’s when Erwin sees you.

“Damn”, Erwin says dumbfoundedly. He can’t stop staring at you with wide eyes.

Levi looks momentarily confused and then looks in your direction. 

You both lock eyes and you immediately get goose bumps. The electricity that runs through you is unlike anything you’ve ever felt. Levi’s eyes are wide, and you see a small blush forming at his cheeks. At that, you start blushing as well.

You walk up to both of them, “You both look so handsome this evening.”

Erwin replies, “I assure you, neither of us compare how gorgeous you are.”

You giggle, “Thank you.”

Erwin asks, “Am I right, Levi?”

You look to Levi nervously. He meets your eyes.

Levi responds shyly, “You look beautiful.”

Your eyes widen and your cheeks redden once again. 

“Well we better get going. We don’t want to be late”, Erwin says. 

You get into the back of the car, internally cursing yourself for telling your dad you didn’t need a limo. 

Your dad turns around from the passenger seat, “My oh my. Y/n you look so beautiful! Doesn’t my daughter look beautiful?” He asks everyone in the car. 

Your driver, Erwin, and Levi all agree. Your dad turns back around and is busy talking to the driver.

You are squished in between Erwin and Levi. Your heart is racing. You were trying your best to keep your legs in the middle as much as you could. 

Erwin has now joined the conversation with your dad and the driver. You sit there quietly trying to get your heart to calm down.

Your eyes widen as you feel a leg slowly press up against yours. You look at the leg, already knowing who it belongs to.

Maybe it was a mistake, maybe he’s just more comfortable. It’s dark outside so it would be hard for anyone else to notice. You let yourself cherish the feeling, you were unsure of how long it would last.

You then felt a hand slowly start to touch your exposed thigh. It took everything in you not to react. Your heart is pounding. You look down and see Levi’s hand resting on your thigh, he is tracing circles on you with his thumb. He was driving you crazy. 

Well you wanted to be bold tonight, so here goes nothing. In the dark, you slowly move your hand down to his. For a few moments, your hand was just resting on top of his. But then he shocked you. He quietly turned his hand so that your palms were touching. Levi then carefully intertwined his fingers with yours.

You were in complete bliss just at this gesture. You were embarrassed to admit that you were starting to get wet at all of these secret touches in the dark. 

You were holding hands with your bodyguard, while sitting next to your date, and your father in the front seat. 

As you pull up to the building, Levi squeezes your hand and then slowly pulls away. Your heart sinks at the absence of his hand. 

You exit the car and Erwin meets you with his arm out. You wrap your arm in his, and enter the building. 

The place is decorated beautifully. There is an abundance of food and drinks, you can’t wait to dig in. You decide to brush off the events in the car. Tonight was going to be an amazing night. 

You grab a glass of champagne and start drinking. At your table you sit next to Erwin, Levi decides to watch from a distance giving you your space. You and Erwin are enjoying your food, and the alcohol is making your cheeks lightly rosy. 

“Would you like to dance?”, Erwin asks.

“Of course! Dancing is my favorite.”, You respond with a smile.

Erwin could feel a tug at his heart when you smile, but he wasn’t going to tell you that.

You both walk to the dance floor and he places a hand on your hip, and your hand is on his shoulder. He gently holds your other hand and you begin to dance. You can’t help but notice how much bigger his hand is than yours. 

The dance full is pretty crowded, and the alcohol is really starting to kick in. You are definitely tipsy at this point.

The slow music comes to an abrupt halt, you hear the crowd start to complain. 

“Alright folks! I know this is technically a ball, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have a little bit of fun right?”, The DJ says with the microphone. 

All of the sudden one of your favorite songs comes blasting over the speakers. It makes you feel like you’re back home at a party with your friends. You look at Erwin and see that he wants to leave the dance floor. 

You grab his hand, “Awe come on. You aren’t going to leave me so soon, are you?” You tease him. 

He laughs, “Oh fine. But I’m no good at dancing to fast music.”

You laugh and look around you. Everyone is jumping and grinding, it seems that they’re all having a good time. You notice that you and Erwin are situated in the middle of the crowd, so you hope your dad doesn’t see what you decide to do next.

You grab Erwin’s hand and turn around. You start dancing and shaking your ass on his front, giggling the whole time. Erwin slides his hands on your hips, holding you close and begins to grind on you. You can’t help but feel like someone is watching you. You look up to the second floor, it doesn’t take long for you to lock eyes with Levi. He is throwing back what looks to be glasses of whiskey. He looks pissed.

You look away and can’t help but smirk. You start grinding more on Erwin and bring your hands up behind you to hold his neck. He starts leaving kisses on your neck. While this is happening you look back at Levi. He looks like he’s about to jump over the railing. You do something evil, and you smile at him. 

Honestly you could care less that this was technically a work event. This felt way too good, and you were tipsy as fuck. 

Erwin surprises you and he spins you around to face him. He grabs your face and pulls you in, your lips meet and it doesn’t take long for you two to start making out. You taste wine from his tongue, and you know he must be tipsy as well.

Thank god it was dark in here, you really didn’t want your dad to see this. Even though he would probably only be ecstatic. 

The kisses become rougher and Erwin squeezes your ass with one hand. What is it with you and guys on the dance floor? Something about it just turns you on. 

You pull away. You both are catching your breath.

“Let’s not go too far, at least not out in the open like this”, You say and then wink at Erwin.

“Damn, Y/n. You’re so sexy”, Erwin responds.

You giggle, “You’re not so bad yourself.” You realize how full your bladder is from the alcohol, “Hey I need to go to the restroom.”

Erwin nods, “Okay. I promised a few people I would say hi tonight, so I’ll be doing that while I wait.”

You smile and turn around, pushing your way through the crowd. You don’t realize how loud it was until you walk into the dimly lit hallway. Your ears slightly ringing, the hallway is empty and you walk to the bathroom. 

You finally get to relieve yourself, and you feel so much better. You’re washing your hands when you hear someone enter the bathroom. You’re shocked when you look in the mirror and see who it is. 

You turn around, “You can’t be in here! It’s the women’s restroom!”

Levi doesn’t say a word. He is staring a hole through you. He shuts the bathroom door and locks it, he walks quickly over to you.

“What are you doin-”, You shout.

Levi cuts you off by smashing his lips against yours. His hands are around your waist, and for a moment you just stand there. You finally come to and you start to kiss him back. 

He is very impatient and his tongue pushes itself into your mouth, this makes you moan. He moves from your lips to your neck, where Erwin’s lips were just a few moments ago. Levi starts sucking and nibbling all over your neck, as if he was trying to erase any trace of Erwin. 

You start trying to undo his belt buckle but he snatches your wrist.

“I don’t want to give you the wrong idea. If we go any further, it’s just physical. It doesn’t mean anything. Are you okay with that?”, Levi asks. 

You pout, “But why?”

Levi sighs and lets go of your wrist, “I’m your bodyguard, not your boyfriend.”

You roll your eyes, “Fine. No feelings, just physical.”

Levi looks at you like he doesn’t believe you, but you pull him in and start kissing him harder. You reach your hand down to his belt and undo it. You reach your hand in and can already feel how hard he is. You pull it out from his pants and start rubbing it.

Levi moans, “Ahhh. Oh fuck.” 

You continue to pump his cock, and you grab his chin. You make eye contact with him and your heart flutters as you see the small blush on his face. His eyes roll back as you start to pump him faster. You kiss him roughly and you can tell that he is close. You decide to be bold.

You pull out your boobs from the v-neck of your dress. His eyes become wide and he immediately has his hands around them. He leans in and is kissing each one.

“Ah shit. I’m going to cum”, Levi whimpers.

You pull his chin back up so you could make eye contact. You smile lustfully, “It’s okay, Levi. Cum for me.”

He immediately moans at your words and cums. You moved his cock to the side at the last minute, so his cum was all over the floor and your hand.

“Fuck. I’m sorry it got on your hands”, Levi says breathlessly.

You bring your hand up to your face and start licking your hand clean while moaning. Levi looks fucked out and like he’s about to pounce you. 

Once your hand is clean you say, “Mmm all better.”

You turn around and start washing off your hand, you see in the mirror that Levi is pulling up his pants. While he’s cleaning up the floor, you’re fixing your hair and makeup. 

Levi is done washing his hands and you start walking to the door.

“What are you doing?”, Levi asks.

You turn around confused, “We should probably get back out there.”

Levi walks to you, and moves your dress to where your entire leg is out of the slit. The slightest bit of your thong is showing. Your face immediately turns red at this.

“Nah we aren’t going back out there just yet”, Levi smirks and leans into your ear, “I want to hear you scream”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh things are getting steamy ;) Let me know in the comments what you thought of this chapter!


End file.
